Changing
by KaRbEE
Summary: Freddy comes back for his grade 8 year, and one of his friends look totally different. Can he accept that he may have feelings for a 'friend? Uggh I hate writing summaries but PLEASE! just RandR! I need and opinon before i write more! :)
1. Default Chapter

**Freddy's POV**

**I ran as fast as I could towards my school, Horace Green Prep. It was the first day of 8th grade and I was late as usual. I ran up the steps and burst through the door. I continued running to my classroom. I heard my name being called for attendance as I was just outside the door, I burst through and practically screamed "HERE!" my teacher Mrs. Berkstrum jumped. All my friends started laughing and running up to me. The first person I really saw was my best friend Zack Mooneyham, but before I could say anything Mrs, Berkstrum told everyone to sit back down, but she told me to come to the front. Mrs. Berkstrum gave me 3 textbooks, four notebooks, a pencil and a pen. _Uggh it's going to be a LONG year I thought._**

**I turned around and began walking to my desk at the back of the room. On my way there I saw Marta, and she wasn't how I remembered her let me tell you. She had changed, matured. Her once long hair was cut to just a bit longer than her shoulders and she had a little bit of bangs at the side. She had definitely grown up body wise during summer VK. She was looking good! That was when I heared my teacher say my name Repeatedly. "FREDDY!!!" she yelled. I clicked in. "Oh, sorry" I muttered quietly and continued moving to my desk, and I sat down**

**. "Hey Spazzy!" said Zack quietly "Hey! How's it going man?" I replied "Same same." Zack said "So…." Zach said raising an eyebrow. "What?" I asked confused "Sure, I saw you checkin out Marta, she looks different eh?" "Yeah she does, but I wasn't _checking her out._ I mean its Marta, we're friends!" freddy said. "O.k. whatever you say!" zack said unsure of freddy. "I was not cheking her out" Freddy said quietly turning toward the teacher. _Wer're friends _Freddy thought _friends don't check eachother out so I wasn't…..or was I?_**


	2. Chatting with the Girls

Chapter 2

Freddy's POV

The bell rang for first recess. I was so relieved, we were working on algebra, I hate algebra. Zack and I walked outside together, then headed for the field. We sat down on one of the benches out there.

"So how was your summer?" Zack asked me. " It was pretty good, until my mom and dad made me go to this summer camp. It was so boring!" "That sucks!" Zack replied "Yeah… how was yours?" I asked him "Ya know the usual……." I stopped listening to Zack when I turned my head and I saw Marta and Eleni and Katie walking over toward us. I got so nervous and I didn't know why!

Zack's POV

I was talking to Freddy about my Summer when I noticed he was staring at something, I looked where he was and noticed he was staring at Marta, Eleni and Katie walking toward us. Freddy looked a little uncomfortable and nervous suddenly. I laughed. "What are you laughing at?" he asked me "Oh…nothing." I said back Then the girls reached us.

Freddy's POV

Oh god, the girls were getting closer and closer. I was begging to feel very uncomfortable. Zack suddenly laughed out of nowhere. I asked him why but he said it was nothing so I just shrugged it off. The girls finally reached us

"Hey guys!" said Marta in her usual cheery voice. Luckily her personality hadn't changed. Marta was always happy. It didn't seem like she could ever get mad at anyone.

"H-h-hey Marta." "Heya Marta!" Zack said confidently. "So, whatcha guys doin over here?" asked Eleni "nothing just catchin up." Said zach "That's cool." Piped in Katie. It was then that I realized I had just been sitting there staring at Marta. I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind was frozen and I was so nervous to say anything! Why was I acting like this?! I needed to say something before somebody noticed me, HURRY SAY SOMETHING! "I love your-I like your.." I siged "…your hair looks good marta." Every one just stared at me for what felt like 100 years but the finally Marta broke the silence "Thanks freddy, ya know I just felt like a change." "Yeah.." I said . It's the only thing I could say without studdering.

Suddenly the bell rang. I was so relieved. _Saved by the Bell! _I thought. The girls said bye and walked back themselves. "Freddy, Freddy, Freddy." Zack said. "What?" I asked as I turned to him. "We need to talk man!" he said I knew what it was about, but I just nodded. Why was I acting like this. It was never that hard to talk to Marta before. I was really confused at my behaviour at morning recess for the rest of the day.


End file.
